


Тайна Аркадии

by Alfhild



Category: Captain Harlock, クイーン・エメラルダス | Queen Emeraldas
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пират Харлок на своей неуловимой "Аркадии" - нарушитель спокойствия и номер один в розыскных списках галактики. Кто он и откуда? Кто раскроет тайну "Аркадии"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна Аркадии

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: персонажи взяты из разных версий истории Харлока и разных переводов.

Бардак на "Аркадии" – это нормально. Док выпивает с коком на камбузе, старпом запускает модели самолетов в главном коридоре, связист играет на арфе, абордажники катаются на роликах в коридоре возле грузовых трюмов, рулевой и канонир играют по внутренней сети в "морской бой"... Идиллия! Дурдом на выезде, причем без санитаров.   
Один я сижу в кают-компании и пытаюсь написать хронику "Аркадии" – от первого вылета до сего дня. Я начинал уже раз пять, бросал, совал вырванные из тетради листы в утилизатор и начинал снова. Шестой раз. Внимание. Начали.

**Капитан Харлок**

Меня зовут Терренс Дрэйк. Я – капитан Харлок, второй этого имени. От Фэйта Харлока, первого капитана, героя двух войн, я получил в наследство "Аркадию", гравишпагу и черный капитанский плащ с красным подбоем.  
"Аркадия" идет в обычном пространстве на крейсерской скорости, противник в зоне видимости не обнаружен, так что капитану нечего делать. Только писать хронику. Одним глазом неудобно, и я снимаю повязку. В правый глаз мне имплантирована система слежения и сбора информации, так что обычно я его закрываю. Передатчик давно нейтрализован, конечно. Иногда с системой бывает удобнее – например, считывать данные или определять прицел.  
До того, как я попал на борт "Аркадии", я был лейтенантом разведки Федерации Гайя. Теперь это не имеет значения.  
Я помню, как в мою жизнь вошел Харлок – плакатом со схематично прорисованным фотороботом и надписью "Разыскивается". Романтично на всю голову. В школе тайком обсуждали новости – таинственный корабль, который появлялся то тут, то там и наводил справедливость. Везде попадались размытые то ли рисованные портреты, то ли фотороботы – суровый мужчина со шрамом поперек лица, красивая рыжая женщина, толстый мужик со вздернутым носом и хитрыми глазками, совершенно обычный парень и еще какие-то отмеченные странностями лица, и у всех на странных форменных куртках с высоким воротом одна и та же эмблема – белый череп со скрещенными костями. Поговаривали, что белый череп скалится с носа таинственной "Аркадии", во рту у него лучевая пушка, а глазницы испускают страшные синие лучи, от которых люди сходят с ума. На самом деле там фронтальный радар – но это я узнал уже позже.  
В общем, с тех пор Харлок и его команда все время присутствовали где-то на заднем плане. О них говорили в новостях, писали то памфлеты, то аналитические статьи, были даже фанаты, которые носили значки в виде черепа и костей.  
Я закончил школу и сдал экзамен в университет, но тут умер отец, и я остался один. После подведения финансовых итогов оказалось, что сбережений хватит на первый курс. Тут адмирал Логан, двоюродный мамин брат, и предложил мне взять военный кредит – отслужить три года после университета не проблема, а прикладные физики ему нужны.  
Служил я без особого желания, но и без проблем. Дурное дело нехитрое. Я же не десантник, который усмиряет мятежи и наводит порядок в бунтующих колониях. И не астролетчик на военном корабле. Так продолжалось, пока меня не вызвали в разведку. Так я попал в то подразделение армии Федерации, которое ловило космических пиратов. Естественно, номером один в списке Listed and Wanted значился некто Харлок.  
Аналитики лезли на стену при попытках вычислить его маршруты и приоритеты. Почему "Аркадия" возила контрабандой оружие для повстанцев на Токаргу, но никак не вмешалась в конфликт на Химене? К слову, на Токарге местные повстанцы скинули федеральное управление и довольно быстро наладили мирную жизнь, хотя и содержат немалый флот, а на Химене тамошние два государства до сих пор в состоянии войны и взаимного охренения, и Федерация держит там миротворческий контингент, попутно получая доход от всех компаний. Но пять лет назад Харлоку неоткуда было знать, чем все закончится. А еще, в отличие от других пиратских банд, на "Аркадию" никак не получалось внедрить агента. Люди отказывались от миссии, пропадали без вести, внезапно объявлялись с черепом и костями в петлицах... Как заколдованная была эта "Аркадия", и этот одноглазый капитан, и весь его экипаж, половина которого взялась из ниоткуда – на них не было ни строчки данных в архивах Федерации. На самого Харлока, впрочем, тоже.  
Да, вы правильно догадались – я ступил на палубу "Аркадии" как шпион.  
Я привык к строгой флотской дисциплине за два года службы. То, что я увидел на "Аркадии"... такой вольницы не было даже на пиратских кораблях. Ну разве что в рубку заходили только те, кто там должен быть по штатному расписанию. Постепенно я привык, присмотрелся и понял, что бардак все-таки кажущийся. Да, парни играют в карты – но не на деньги. Док не расстается с бутылью сакэ, но больше притворяется, и руки у него не дрожат. Если бы дрожали – кое-кто из команды имел бы на конечность меньше. Старпом пускает в коридорах свои модельки и выглядит, как натуральный гик, а вдобавок занимается какой-то математикой с научником. Да-да, на "Аркадии" был исследовательский отдел, во главе – Дайба Тадаши, которого все звали Профессором. В общем, не так уж все и страшно. Просто капитан никого не строит, а боцман не задрачивает на блестящие медяшки. Но и срача никто не разводит, все знают свои задачи и выполняют без команды. Удивительно. И еще – все благоговели перед капитаном и редкие приказания бросались выполнять мгновенно.  
Меня поначалу разобрало любопытство вживую посмотреть на знаменитого Харлока, номер один розыскных списков всей галактики. Ну да, выглядел он эффектно – высокий мужик с буйной гривой темных с проседью волос, правый глаз закрыт повязкой. Поперек лица – шрам от грубо зашитой раны, романтичный черный плащ с красной подкладкой (кевлар, практичнейшая вещь, между прочим), на поясе справа пистолет, слева гравишпага. Мрачный, говорит мало. На меня он только посмотрел да кивнул, соглашаясь оставить на борту. Большую часть времени Харлок проводил в рубке, в кресле с высокой спинкой, похожем на трон. На спинке кресла обычно восседала его птица, смахивающая на грифа. Я навел справки – точно, токаргианский гриф, они их там приручают, получаются хорошие сторожа. Все на корабле были чем-то заняты в свою вахту, и только капитан ничего не делал. Пафосный мудак, решил я. Навесил бирку, положил в ящичек и успокоился.  
И женщины... Женщин на "Аркадии" было много, и они там были не для украшения. Абордажную команду возглавляла белокурая красотка Кей Юки. Вдумайтесь: женщина возглавляет абордажную команду! Воображение сразу рисует здоровенную бабу, стриженую ежиком, но Кей выглядела как модель с обложки фитнесс-журнала, стреляла так, что попадала в муху, а в зале на тренировках бросала через бедро здоровенных мужиков из своей команды. И я не замечал, чтобы они поддавались. На Кей Юки, впрочем, в управлении разведки было небольшое досье. Родом она была с шахтерской колонии, родителей потеряла во время аварии на астероидных шахтах, училась где-то в провинции, а потом что-то случилось – и Кей всплыла на "Аркадии".  
На камбузе и снабжением заправляла Масу-сан, с виду – обычная сухопарая бабушка, в очочках и с узлом седеньких волос на затылке. На деле это была железная старуха, державшая в страхе всех встречных вендоров и стивидоров. Полезное свойство, когда закупки производишь полулегально и жаловаться на недобросовестного поставщика некому.  
А от радистки и навигатора Ла Миме – или просто Миме – меня каждый раз пробирала дрожь. Она была высокой, вровень с капитаном, и слишком тонкой для человека. И шла, как будто плыла, так, что ее сияющие, почти живые волосы переливались волной. Узкое безгубое лицо было перламутрово-бледным, золотые глаза казались слепыми – без белка, без зрачка, словно залитые живым золотом. Ее расы точно нет в справочниках Федерации, я проверял. Планеты Аозаола никогда не существовало в этой Вселенной. Иногда Ла Миме играла на своей хрустальной арфе, и тогда весь корабль замирал и слушал.  
Вскоре после того, как я попал на "Аркадию", нас перехватила патрульная эскадра. При звуках боевой тревоги "Аркадия" преобразилась. Все мгновенно разбежались по местам, а меня Кей усадила в башню стрелком. Дело было знакомое, к тому же система в глазу выдавала мне подсказки.  
– Все на местах? – осведомился канонир.  
Ему ответил дружный радостный вопль, древний, как сама армия: "Ай-ай, сэр!".  
– Слушай приказ: стрелять по команде. Поврежденные корабли не добивать. Ясно?!  
– Ай-ай, сэр!  
Космический бой мало похож на дог-файт в атмосфере, но имеет много общего с морским сражением. "Аркадия" в тот раз не собиралась ввязываться в бой на уничтожение противника. Так, попортила кому корму, кому борт, прошла мимо и под аккомпанемент заполнивших эфир ругательств поплыла своей дорогой. За тот бой я удостоился похвалы Кей и самого капитана – стрелял метко.  
Капитан спешил. Куда – знал весь экипаж, кроме меня. Мне говорили: "Сам увидишь", а я особо не расспрашивал, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Я все понял, увидев на обзорном экране идущий встречным курсом корабль. В нем явственно угадывалась кузина "Аркадии", хотя форма корпуса была попроще. Я знал этот силуэт, узнал бы его и без подсказки импланта – "Королева Эмеральдас", огромный черно-красный корпус с жилой гондолой снизу. Условно снизу, конечно. Капитан спешил на рандеву с номером третьим розыскных списков – Эмеральдас, капитаном "Королевы".  
Я помнил плакаты моего детства – на них была изображена ослепительно красивая женщина с рыжими волосами, которую не портил даже шрам.. Плакаты не преувеличивали. Издали он все еще выглядела той юной красавицей, но вблизи стали заметны морщинки в углах глаз и серебряные нити в огненных волосах. Меня до сих пор мучает любопытство – как Харлок и Эмеральдас умудрились заполучить себе одинаковые шрамы на лица, но, похоже, этого я никогда не узнаю. Эмеральдас носила такой же черно-красный плащ, наверняка тоже с кевларовой подкладкой, и точно также ее талию перетягивали два ремня – на одном справа висел бластер, на другом слева – гравишпага. Гравишпагой она владела не менее искусно, чем Харлок, а ведь это тяжелое оружие, которое приходится держать в одной руке.  
Я видел запись с Дезерт Ланд – афрезианский крейсер утюжит атмосферу над самой землей, грозя снести все, что живет на поверхности. Посреди пыльной улицы, единственной в этом городке, стоит Эмеральдас. Она поднимает правую руку, целясь гравишпагой в необъятное брюхо крейсера. Из наконечника вылетает синее пламя. Через минуту крейсер разлетается в осколки, доходит ударная волна, что-то падает, желтая пыль катит валом. Эмеральдас с гравишпагой в опущенной руке стоит посреди хаоса, и лицо у нее спокойное, отсутствующее. Ну да, она попала точно в единственное уязвимое для ее оружия место. Тут или предположить, что у нее в глазу точно такой же имплант, как у меня, то ли уверовать во всякую чертовщину. Кстати, импланта у нее нет, я это все же выяснил, хотя и много позже.  
О чем Эмеральдас говорила с Харлоком, я не знал. Но когда она отбыла обратно к себе на корабль, капитан объявил боевую готовность и мы легли на тот же курс, что и "Королева Эмеральдас".  
Нашей целью была довольно сволочная система двойной звезды Харны. Ничего и никого живого там не было никогда. Только такие отморозки, как Харлок и Эмеральдас, уверенные в прочности и маневренности своих кораблей, могли соваться на окраину Харны. Зачем – я понял, как только снял данные с навигационного компьютера. Гравитационные линии там изгибались в воронку, в червоточину. Теоретически червоточины были предсказаны давно, а вот найти хотя бы одну пока не удавалось. А эти пираты, оказывается, ходили в червоточину как к себе домой.  
И вела червоточина на другой берег, на ту сторону, в другую вселенную.Переход сам по себе давит человека, но после него сразу ощущаешь, что ты не у себя дома. Вроде все точно так же, а ощущение иного, чуждого не проходит. Трудно объяснить, но я бы сравнил это с водой. Вода из опреснителя и из чистого родника – разная.

Червоточина выбросила нас в точно такой же двойной системе и тут же пошли в разгон. Видать, этот варп у них был отработан до автоматизма. После прыжка "Аркадия" и "Королева" легли в дрейф в астероидах, лениво обегающих красную звезду. Боевую тревогу не отменяли, вахты сменялись одна за другой, а Харлок и Эмеральдас чего-то ждали. Наконец они появились – конвой из восьми кораблей, явно боевых, которые я не мог опознать, и толстопузый транспортник. Транспортник явно был человеческим. Конвой – столь же явно чужим.  
– Идут, – раздался голос Кей. – Всем огневым постам – готовность номер один.   
Я сообразил, что наводиться надо на конвой. Мне как-то забыли сказать, с кем мы тут воюем, и я только надеялся, что правильно догадался.   
Это был мой второй бой, и я наглядно увидел, что неуловимость и удачливость Харлока в основе своей имеют точный расчет. Тяжелый транспортник мог пройти мимо этой системы только одним маршрутом. К его месту назначения нельзя было прыгнуть напрямую, только к этой системе, обогнуть ее по дуге и снова уйти в прыжок. А в самом интересном месте уже висели "Аркадия" и "Королева Эмеральдас". И, черт побери меня совсем, я даже в теледраме не видел такого разгромного боя. Неудивительно, что молва преувеличивала подвиги Харлока до сказочных масштабов, а официальная пропаганда с этими сказочками боролась.   
В общем, конвою сильно не поздоровилось. Я думал, мы первым делом дочистим конвой, но абордажная команда поделилась пополам, и та половина, в которой был я, высадилась на транспортник.   
Это был тюремный корабль. И на нем везли поселенцев. В середине первого коридора меня затошнило. Старпом ласково похлопал меня по плечу бронированной лапищей (почти все, кто высаживался, были в тяжелых боевых скафандрах) и участливо предложил вернуться на "Аркадию". Я помотал головой и пошел дальше. К концу второго коридора я был готов расстреливать персонал на месте, а инициатора этой, с позволения сказать, перевозки я бы без колебаний выбросил из шлюза без скафандра.  
Мне до сих пор иногда снится тот корабль – только во сне я иду по тускло освещенным коридорам один и без скафандра. Сапоги гремят по решетчатому настилу, а справа и слева тянутся клетки, набитые мертвыми людьми. И это еще не самый худший вариант.  
Персонал мы согнали в кучку там, где коридоры уровня сходились к центральному стволу. Этих людей трясло от страха – от молча глядевших на них заключенных их отделяла только редкая цепочка пиратов в штурмовых скафандрах. Там всего-то человек пять стояло, нас на "Аркадии" всего сорок шесть, а у Эмеральдас вообще нет экипажа. И вот один среди персонала... Он человеком не был. Не в том смысле, что детей насиловал или кому-то кишки на палочку мотал, а – другой расы. Приземистый, бледный до зелени, с низким широким лбом и синими кустистыми бровями, переходящими в бачки.   
– Иллюмидянин, – прошипел парень рядом с мной. Я никогда не слышал слова, произносимого с такой ненавистью.  
Вторая команда пригнала относительно целых иллюмидян с конвоя сюда же, в общую кучку. Освобожденные уже шумели, выкрикивали что-то, и тут загудел лифт. Все подобрались, умолкли. Двери лифта разошлись и из них шагнул к пленным Харлок – черно-красный плащ, шпага, шрам и все такое. На плече у него сидел его токаргианский гриф. Следом за ним шла Ла Миме с арфой в руках. Иллюмидяне отчетливо позеленели. Особенно начальник тюрьмы. Непонятно было, кого они боятся больше – Харлока, его птички или Ла Миме. А наших попустило. И освобожденных тоже.   
В нашей вселенной Иллюмиа – отдаленная планета, пережившая несколько природных катастроф. Ее обитатели даже в космос не летают, им бы там выжить. Во вселенной Харлока иллюмидяне создали грозную галактическую империю и покорили множество планет. И Землю тоже. С Харлоком у них свои счеты – он им регулярно дает просраться и поддерживает Сопротивление. А то бы они давно всех задавили.   
Но раздолбать конвой – это даже не половина дела. А вот остальное... У нас на руках оказалось несколько тысяч человек, в основном тех, кого согнали в лагерь "за поддержку партизан" – целыми городскими кварталами, семьями. Их надо было куда-то девать. Транспорт продолжал свой путь, только теперь уже не к тюремным планетам, а к вполне нормальным колониям, где эти люди просто затеряются. "Королева" и "Аркадия" его сопровождали.  
Людей мы высадили на какой-то относительно обитаемой планете, транспортник повесили на орбите – рядом висело еще штуки три таких же, превращенных в орбитальные станции связи. А вот что Харлок собрался делать с иллюмидянами и охраной, я не понимал. Их загнали в один из трюмов "Аркадии" – это-то понятно, бывшие арестанты их бы мгновенно разобрали на тряпочки, особенно тех двух парней, которые любили на пару насиловать всех женщин подряд в камере. Я понял, когда мы зависли над Токаргой.   
В этой вселенной Токарга была безжизненна. Руины городов торчали среди обугленных равнин, над берегами пересохших рек. Пыль, прах, пепел, тяжелые облака постъядерной зимы... Радиации, однако, не было – иллюмидяне применили какое-то свое оружие. Пленных погрузили в катер, спустили на поверхность вблизи от каких-то развалин и дали трехдневный НЗ и кое-какие инструменты. Живите и ни в чем себе не отказывайте.   
– Не выживут, – со знанием дела сказала Кей, глядя им вслед.  
– Почему? – спросил я.  
– Потому что говнюки. Ну что, капитан, как всегда?  
Харлок молча кивнул. Гриф у него на плече сидел сгорбившись, спрятав голую шею в перьевом воротнике и был похож на растрепанную охапку перьев.  
Кей посадила катер возле развалин небольшой усадьбы. Половина ограды еще стояла, от дома остался фундамент и половина стен – та часть, похоже, была построена как крепость, я видел такие на Токарге. На нашей Токарге, разумеется. На месте сада торчали обгорелые стволы без веток. Харлок вошел за ограду и остановился у большого камня со срезанной стороной. На выровненной серой поверхности непривычная к токаргскому письму рука вывела лазерным лучом: "Тарге Золль. Тарге Мира. Тарге Линик..." – и еще пять имен.   
– Тарге Золль – это же президент Токарги! – Я не смог сдержать удивления.  
– Командующий Золль погиб на Земле, защищая нас.  
Я оглянулся. Рядом стояла Эмеральдас, возникшая словно бы ниоткуда, и Ла Миме, вся в черном, золотые волосы сияют единственным ярким пятном на десяток миль вокруг.  
– А его семью я спасти не успел, – промолвил Харлок. Гриф на его плече раскрыл крылья, вытянул шею и закаркал. – Это птица его младшей сестры. Единственный выживший с этой Токарги.  
Губы его перекосила усмешка. Человеку с такой усмешкой я бы поостерегся перейти дорогу.  
Ла Миме села на каменный обломок и поставила между колен свою арфу. По ее нечеловечески прекрасному лицу невозможно понять, что она чувствует, но ее музыка была печальна и горька. Этот, мертвый, Тарге Золль что-то значил для нее, а я-то думал, что единственный человек, к которому она привязана – это Харлок.

Вторую червоточину я перенес уже легче. Мы не вернулись обратно, мы попали в третий мир, в котором опять шла война. Но Харлоку зачем-то приспичило на здешнюю Землю, и "Аркадия" шла прямо туда, отвлекаясь иногда на стычки то с земным космофлотом, то с вражеским, мазонским. Наконец "Аркадия" стряхнула всех преследователей и вышла на орбиту Земли.   
– Готовьте катер, – приказала Кей.  
Я думал, что Харлок возьмет с собой только своих – так я мысленно называл людей вроде Ла Миме, Кей, Дайбы... Но он взял только меня пилотом.  
Я посадил катер на мысу над морем. Было жарко, в траве орали насекомые. Харлок уселся под деревом, положив свою гравишпагу под руку, и мечтательно пялился в небо. Я тоже посмотрел. Небо как небо, обычное голубое небо кислородной планеты земного типа, облачка плывут, солнце склоняется к горизонту. Я сидел с другой стороны дерева, под кружевной тенью кроны, и гадал, что ему тут нужно. На травке поваляться, что ли? Я запустил имплант на сканирование. Ого, да тут в небе не протолкнуться от спутников и орбитальных баз. Местные система выделила голубым, мазонские – режущим зеленым. Пока я занимался сбором информации, солнце съехало совсем низко. Я покосился на Харлока – он так и сидел, закинув руки за голову и сцепив пальцы за затылком, щурился в небо.  
– Терренс, – вдруг сказал он. – Ты был когда-нибудь на Земле?  
Я хмыкнул. Земля недоступна уже несколько сотен лет, да и я не сентиментален.   
– Не был.  
Харлок улыбнулся, и я понял, почему люди идут за ним. Даже я хотел заслужить его внимание, быть на хорошем счету.   
– Ты на Земле, – сказал он. – Это другая, но все же Земля.   
– Капитан, вы отсюда родом? – ответа я не ждал, но на всякий случай все-таки спросил.  
– Нет.   
И опять он замолчал.  
А я подумал, что мой интерес к капитану перешел из профессионального в личный. С ним было интересно, но непонятно. С отцом мне было неинтересно и непонятно – он всю жизнь просидел в лабораториях, я для него был обузой, которую надо куда-нибудь пристроить, чтобы не беспокоила. С адмиралом Эзрой Логаном было понятно, но не очень интересно – родич моей матери, он приглядывал за мной из чувства долга, и считал, что сделал из меня человека. В каком-то смысле он был прав. Все люди были для него инструментами, пригодными для построения идеального общества, а непригодные переходили в категорию трэша, как мой отец. Логан доверял мне, и на "Аркадии" я был скорее его личным агентом, чем шпионом Федерации.  
Солнце уже коснулось горизонта, когда Харлок внезапно поднялся. Я тоже вскочил и увидел, кого он тут ждал.   
Она бежала к Харлоку, протягивая руки, и смеялась. Он подхватил ее, прокрутил вокруг себя и поставил на землю.  
– Здравствуй, Майя.  
– Харлок! Ну наконец-то!  
Они отошли подальше, она что-то ему говорила, он внимательно слушал. Кто она ему, это Майя? Не сказать, чтобы красавица вроде Кей или Эмеральдас, невысокая, плотненькая, с гладкими черными волосами, челка по самые брови, круглолицая, черные раскосые глаза... Она передала ему небольшой сверток, кокетливо перевязанный синей ленточкой, и они попрощались. Харлок поцеловал Майю в лоб и пошел к катеру.  
Я сел за штурвал. Взлетая, оглянулся. Майя стояла над обрывом, поднятый двигателем ветер трепал ее волосы и платье. Харлок даже не оглянулся. 

– Кто она? – Дайба Тадаши не удивился моему вопросу. – Ояма Майя, если тебе что-то говорит это имя.  
Ояма. Плакат "Разыскивается", грубая печать коверкает черты лица – впрочем, кроме больших очков, дурацкой шляпы и круглого лица с дурацкой ухмылкой ничего не разглядеть. Ояма Тотиро, номер второй после Харлока. В архивах Федерации были и фото – смешной взъерошенный коротышка в перекошенных очках, рядом с рослым красавцем Харлоком он выглядел гротескно.   
– Ага, вспомнил?  
– Да, – признался я. – Он что же, родом с той Земли?  
– Нет. С той родом я, – просто сказал Дайба. – Отец был астрономом, засек мазонский флот, сообщил властям... Но у нас, знаешь, всем тогда было наплевать. Ну, захватят мазонки Землю – лишь бы ничего не меняли.   
– А Харлок?  
– Он был единственным, кто сражался. Поэтому я с ним.  
– А Майя?  
– Ее мать родом оттуда. Она умерла, мы потом установили, что у нее была непереносимость супрессантов, а они были везде. Правительство, понимаешь ли, приняло меры, чтобы сохранить стабильность. А у Майи иммунитет.  
Я помолчал, потом спросил:  
– И как там... сейчас?  
– Без супрессантов, если тебя именно это интересует. Да и мазонки все меньше желают воевать. Харлок им показал, что люди – не биомасса.  
– Доктор Дайба, почему вы говорите все время: "Харлок, Харлок..." Вы ведь тоже воевали... и воюете?  
– Он нас собрал. И дал цель. Кей тебе еще не рассказывала?  
Я помотал головой.  
– "Клянемся сражаться за то, во что верим, под флагом свободы. Из Моря Звезд мы пришли! Там наш дом." – Дайба опустил руку, которую прижимал к груди, как будто клялся. – Земля отвергла нас, но мы не оставили ее.   
– И что вы сделали для нее?  
– Мы победили. На моей Земле больше не применяются супрессанты, общество оживилось, с мазонками более-менее паритет. На той Земле, с которой Харлок и Тотиро родом, иллюмидяне отступили. Этот транспорт, который мы захватили, был из колоний, не с самой Земли. А что с твоей Землей, Терренс, ты знаешь и сам.  
Но я не знал.

**Темная материя**

Когда мы снова нырнули в червоточину, я подумал, что устал удивляться, и третий-четвертый-пятый вариант Вселенной уже будет перебором. Но мы вернулись.  
С утра, не успев удивиться снова воцарившейся на "Аркадии" анархии, я попался Кей и Дайбе.  
– Ага, Терренс! – радостно сказал Профессор. – Ты-то мне и нужен. Ты же учил физику в университете?  
Я не успел ответить.  
– Переходишь в распоряжение доктора Дайбы, – сурово сказала Кей. – В научный отдел.  
По правде сказать, научный отдел состоял из самого Дайбы (доктором физики он был настоящим, а профессором его просто называли) и старпома Яттарана, того самого гика с модельками и докторской степенью по математике. В жизни бы не заподозрил, что этот бритый налысо тип в залихватски повязанном на лоб платке, похожий больше на гопника из подворотни, только слишком уж умытого, имеет академическое образование.  
Через неделю, очухавшись от ненормированного рабочего дня, вороха наблюдений и экспериментов, я осознал, что теперь маршрут "Аркадии" определяется результатами исследований Дайбы. Мы зависали над какой-нибудь планетой или просто в точке пространства, производили замеры, заносили все в программу обсчета и летели дальше.  
Я уже тихо возненавидел бесконечные таблицы, расчеты, замеры, когда Дайба внезапно все бросил и ушел в машинный зал. Меня он тоже прихватил.  
Машинный зал – это почти сердце корабля, там находится главный компьютер и управление реактором. Дайба уселся за пульт и принялся за вычисления, попутно проговаривая какие-то рассуждения. От скуки я запустил сканер. Ничего нового не узнал, просто любовался наложением сетки силовых линий на видимую картинку. Наконец Дайба оторвался от своего интеллектуального занятия и сказал слишком веселым голосом:  
– Терренс, сходите-ка к капитану, попросите его спуститься в машинный зал.  
У двери капитанской каюты я остановился и постучал.  
– Войдите, – раздался голос капитана.  
Я вошел.  
Нет, я уже привык к вольнице на борту. Но, черт побери... Харлок валялся на койке, заложив руки под голову. Плащ был небрежно брошен на стул, из-под него виднелась кобура пистолета и торчала гравишпага. У столика под огромным обзорным иллюминатором сидела Ла Миме в длинном голубом платье. Арфа стояла рядом. А в руке она держала бокал с вином. Второй бокал стоял на столе.  
Будь это другие люди, я бы сказал, что они любовники. Но Ла Миме – и Харлок?  
– Капитан, – запинаясь, выговорил я. – Доктор Дайба просит вас спуститься в машинный зал.  
– Сейчас иду.  
Харлок встал, потер лицо руками и потянулся за своим оружием. Привычным движением завернулся в плащ – и мы пошли. Ла Миме осталась в капитанской каюте – пить вино и смотреть в иллюминатор на черную бездну.

Я слушал, как Дайба докладывает Харлоку о результатах. Нет, я подозревал, что у Харлока приличное образование, даже у нас в военной академии изучают высшие разделы математики и физику на приличном уровне. Но большинство офицеров, если они не навигаторы и не двигателисты, забывают это все года через два. Я, по счастью, не офицер и университетскую физику не забыл. Сначала у меня все внимание уходило на то, чтобы понимать, о чем речь, а потом картинка сложилась, и по спине между лопатками потекла струйка пота. Оказывается, и иллюмидяне в мире Харлока, и мазонки в мире Дайбы умели управлять "темной материей". Ну как управлять? Вызывать ее образование рядом с небесными телами планетарного порядка. После чего на планете не оставалось ничего живого. Именно так иллюмидяне уничтожили в своем мире Токаргу и... Аозаолу. Токарга-то осталась на месте и ее поверхность даже не фонила радиацией, а вот Аозаола превратилась в облако пыли со странными свойствами, ловушку для невезучих кораблей. Мазонки свое оружие использовать нигде не успели, а после того, как Харлок в поединке одолел их королеву, даже поделились с землянами секретом. Не со всеми, конечно, а с конкретной Оямой Майей, которая, оказывается, инженер-конструктор внеземных объектов. И вот теперь они рассуждали – затронет ли те два мира что-то, что они собираются сделать с темной материей тут, у нас!  
– Значит, детонатор существует, – сказал Харлок, отдавая распечатки Профессору. – И мы можем его засечь?  
Профессор не ответил, но Харлок продолжал так, как будто получил ответ:  
– Да, я понимаю. Это не проблема.  
– Нужно будет подать синхронный и синфазный сигнал, – озабоченно проговорил Дайба.– Это возможно только с поверхности.  
– Этот мост мы сожжем, когда дойдем до него, – сказал Харлок, и Дайба улыбнулся. И я тоже поневоле улыбнулся – надо же, какие у них шуточки!

_Адмирал Эзра Логан смотрел в темную бездну обзорного экрана. Нижнюю треть занимал рыжий горб Дезерт Ланд – неудачно терраформированной, неудачно колонизированной планеты. Без снабжения снизу здешний транспортный узел терял смысл, а вкладываться во вторую ступень терраформирования никто не хотел._  
– Пираты, – сказал адмирал. – Это не проблема, Терренс. Проблема в том, что человечество поражено апатией. Даже в колониях рождаемость падает, производство падает, развитие останавливается. Ни одна планета не подходит нам так, как Земля, но мы ни одного терраформирования не довели до конца. Зачем? Ведь нас меньше, чем жило на Земле перед выходом к звездам. Тогда нас было двенадцать миллиардов. Сейчас – меньше десяти.  
Ему было тогда лет сорок, но он казался старше. Темное, сухое лицо, складка между бровей, пробивающаяся на висках седина... Одним движением затянутой в белую перчатку руки он трансформировал поддерживающую стойку в кресло – ему было тяжело долго находиться в вертикальном положении, даже с такой поддержкой.  
– И, к сожалению, мы не можем открыть Землю не то что для возвращения, а даже для туризма.   
Я знал все это. Как-никак я хорошо учился в школе и только что проходил по истории Войну за Возвращение, которая словно вынула душу из человечества. Никто не вернулся на Землю, ее объявили запретной, и для гарантии создали Гайю – совет двадцати четырех ученых и политиков, которым подчинялись вооруженные силы. Адмирал Логан как раз командовал этими силами. Все межпланетные отношения регулировались Гайей, и всем, кто вступил в федерацию Гайи, гарантировались мир, безопасная торговля и относительная автономия. Я все это знал.  
Логан и тогда, и сейчас значил для меня больше, чем отец. Он интересовался моей жизнью не по обязанности. Он не изображал моего второго отца, он просто интересовался моей жизнью, помогал, разговаривал как со взрослым – и я был ему за это благодарен. У меня почти не было друзей, я был слишком замкнут по сравнению со сверстниками, предпочитал книги играм и мотобайкам. Наверное, он единственный человек на свете, к которому я привязан.   
На этом месте я проснулся. В каюте на четверых все спали, кроме меня. Экран был затемнен, вообще светилась только контрольная панель у двери. Я встал, оделся наощупь и тихо выбрался из каюты. Мне надо было подумать.   
Земля... Почему мне приснился именно этот разговор? Из-за Майи? Из-за разговора с Дайбой Тадаши? "Земля отвергла нас. Но мы не оставили ее". В их мирах может, и так. А в моем, в мире Гайи, люди оставили Землю. Как там было, в тех стихах, которые я случайно прочитал в студенческом рукописном сборнике? "Остыло, умерло, оставлено остыть..." Адмирал Логан защищает Землю от людей, капитан Харлок защищает Землю и ее людей... Когда сумрачный и немногословный Харлок успел занять место в моем сердце рядом с Логаном? Как?   
На следующий день я засек поблизости ретранслятор межзвездной связи, подключил имплант к передатчику "Аркадии" и отослал пакет информации.   
Когда "Аркадия" прыгнула к ЕН8706439, ее там уже ждали. 

– Боевая тревога! Боевая тревога! Все по местам! – разнесся по кораблю голос Кей.   
У люка в орудийную башню я чуть не налетел на нее.  
– А ты давай в рубку, – сказала Кей. – CIC тебя ждет. Ты у нас по результатам лучший стрелок.  
В рубке во время боя я еще ни разу не был.  
А надо сказать, что рубка на "Аркадии" просто огромная. Обзорный экран в две стены и половину потолка, под ними – выгнутый подковой пульт управления с местами навигатора, связиста и старшего помощника, в центре стойка со штурвалом. За ним – возвышение, на котором стоит кресло Харлока, смахивающее на трон. Пульт CIC, управления огнем, сбоку, оператор сидит лицом к центру рубки. Отлично.   
Я подогнал под себя кресло, надел гарнитуру, быстро окинул взглядом дисплей и циферблаты. Немного необычное расположение, но если бы я не знал, то ни за что не подумал бы, что этот корабль создали в другой вселенной.   
Картинка была впечатляющая. Против "Аркадии" вышла оперативная эскадра, крейсера замыкали "Аркадию" в полукольцо, а по центру висел тяжелый линкор. Обидно будет погибнуть от своих же, но рубка – второе по защищенности место корабля (первое – машинный зал, конечно) и из нее тоже раскрывается абордажный рукав, а значит – есть шлюз и скафандры.   
Я прикинул, куда прыгать, если что, и занялся делом.  
Космический бой очень похож на компьютерную игру, за исключением того, что движение корабля все же ощущается. А так – экран, условные значки, концентрические круги прицелов и рукоять с кнопкой – залп главного калибра.   
Харлок, конечно же, стоял за штурвалом – в своем романтичном плаще, с птицей на плече. Меня в дрожь бросало от его маневров – подстройка искусственной гравитации не успевала, и ощущение болтанки вызывало тошноту. Я недоумевал – у Харлока что, мания самоубийства? Он пер напролом через строй крейсеров, и что в нас до сих пор не попал ни один полный залп, следовало числить по разряду чуда. Думать о стратегии, однако, было некогда. Я едва успевал давать целеуказания, и только увидел, в очередной раз глянув в потолок, что "Аркадия" идет в прямой видимости флагманского линкора, прямо ему в бок. На абордаж. И тут я по-настоящему испугался.   
Харлок скомандовал абордаж и добавил:  
– Терренс, за мной! Яттаран, займи его место!   
И бросил штурвал.   
"Аркадия" шла точно в середину борта флагмана, до столкновения оставались секунды – и тут штурвал шевельнулся и корабли просто уравнялись борт о борт.   
Я рванул за Харлоком к шлюзу абордажного рукава, но мысленно все еще видел, как штурвал поворачивается САМ.

Когда гибкий рукав впился в слабое место брони крейсера и раскрылся стальным трехлепестковым цветком внутри, там уже шла резня. Пираты все были в тяжелых доспехах с сервоприводами, похожих на бронированных жаб, одна только Кей походила на ожившую геральдическую фигуру воительницы в доспехах. У меня штурмовой брони не было, я шел в обычном скафандре, а Харлок – вообще без ничего. Кевларовый плащ от бластеров не очень-то защищает. Тем не менее он уверенно шел к рубке, иногда стреляя. Мое дело было прикрывать ему спину, что я и делал. В азарте боя я забыл о своей задаче и опомнился, только когда двойные двери в командирскую рубку распахнулись и Харлок ровным, спокойным шагом, держа гравишпагу в руке, вошел.   
Мой имплант вдруг ожил сам, видимо, поймав сигнал "свой-чужой", и автоматически нарисовал на спине Харлока мишень. Я поднял бластер и замер.   
Если бы Логан хотел убить Харлока, он бы так и сказал мне. Но он поставил передо мной другую задачу – раскрыть тайну "Аркадии". Адмирал слишком благороден, чтобы убивать в спину даже пирата. А я? Вот сейчас я могу убить самого неуловимого пирата Галактики, возмутителя спокойствия. Но я мог убить его уже давно, на "Аркадии" все ходят вооруженными до зубов, а Харлок даже не оборачивается на чужие шаги за спиной... Я опустил бластер, потом снова вскинул его, целясь в одного из офицеров. Тот, заметив нацеленный в него ствол, опустился на место, держа руки на виду.  
– Сдавайтесь, коммодор, – сказал Харлок.   
Гравишпагу он держал небрежно, ее кончик с конусовидной насадкой смотрел прямо в грудь коммодору Джармису. Может он меня узнать? Он вряд ли запомнил сержанта, сопровождавшего адмирала Логана – мало ли таких сержантов! Джармису было не до меня – он знал, что не успеет уклониться от выстрела гравишпаги, а выстрел разнесет всю рубку за его спиной.   
– Хорошо, – неестественно спокойно сказал коммодор. – Я сдаюсь. Передайте по эскадре – прекратить огонь, лечь в дрейф.

Когда Харлок отослал меня в распоряжение Кей, я добрался до пустого закутка и прислонился к стене. Руки ощутимо дрожали.   
– Эй, Терренс, ты чо тут прилип? – кто-то в тяжелом доспехе тряхнул меня за плечо. – Давай в трюмы, надо затариться, раз случай подвалил.  
Это меня развеселило: пираты, как есть пираты! Взяли на абордаж военный корабль и теперь тащат к себе боеприпасы, энергоэлементы, контейнеры с продовольствием и снаряжением...  
– Жратву оставим, а вот боеприпасы давайте подчистую! – злорадно командовала Кей.  
Солдаты в форме Федерации, которых она мобилизовала в грузчики, приуныли еще сильнее.  
– А будете на меня так зыркать, мы реактор распатроним, ясно? – она уперла руки в бронированные бока и тут заметила меня. – Терренс! Давай на погрузчик. Живо!  
Я мог только посочувствовать коммодору Джармису. И наводку он получил, и засаду приготовил, а все равно разбили и ограбили вдобавок. Да уж, Логан ему много приятного скажет.

На Ториксе условия почти один в один земные. Здесь даже терраформирование потребовалось чисто косметическое. "Аркадия" зависла в доке орбитального порта – здесь, в зоне беспошлинной торговли, плевать хотели на принадлежность кораблей, лишь бы оружие и наркоту не возили, а в этом смысле "Аркадия" была чиста. Как стеклышко. Полкоманды отправилось вниз, в увольнение. Я тоже спустился.  
Здесь был большой порт и очень старомодный город – ни тебе небоскребов, ни высокотехнологичных офисных зданий, пять этажей – уже много. Все это утопало в зелени, среди которой тут и там торчали голубые местные деревья.   
Я бродил по городу без цели – смотрел в парках на красных рыбок в обложенных камнями прудиках, любовался клумбами, разглядывал дома за ажурными оградами...  
– Терренс Дрейк? – вдруг раздался голос аз спиной. Я обернулся. Гражданская одежда не могла скрыть военную выправку этого человека.  
– Что вам угодно?  
– Адмирал Логан желает поговорить с вами. Я провожу.  
– Ничего не понял, – сказал я. – Какого черта?  
Офицер – явно этот человек был офицером – достал значок. Да, все верно, это пароль. Имплант обрисовал узор, который совпал с линиями на значке.   
Мы зашли в один из небольших особнячков. Над крышей торчала обычная спутниковая антенна, а передающую с улицы видно не было, ее маскировали деревья.  
За то время, что мы не виделись, Логан здорово сдал. Лицо заострилось, в волосах прибавилось седины.  
– Темная материя? Ты уверен, что они говорили о детонаторе?  
– Да, сэр. Они собираются найти этот детонатор.  
Логан надолго задумался.  
– Они не должны получить детонатор. Ты понял, Терренс? – Он наклонился вперед в своем летающем кресле. – Сделай все возможное. И будь осторожен.  
– Хорошо, сэр.

**Битва за Землю**

Мы шли к Земле – имплант показывал совпадение координат цели с теми двумя, которые я засек в обеих параллельных Вселенных.

Это море звезд – мое,  
Вечная моя мечта.  
Песня для Земли – она  
Незабытый дом.  
Друг мой, знаю я, что будущего нет,  
Но жизнью я клянусь  
Защищать ее...

Эта пафосная песня была на "Аркадии" чем-то вроде гимна. Земля, Земля... Что не так с нашей Землей? Зачем Харлоку туда? Пустая, оставленная планета. Отдыхающая от миллиардов людей, выжиравших ее ресурсы.   
Я не мог спать. Точка невозврата приближалась. Я должен был выполнить задание Логана – но тогда придется сдать Харлока. Или подвести Логана и... и что? Когда я засыпал, мне снились серые выжженные пейзажи ненашей Токарги и Ла Миме в черном, с арфой в руках. "Невермор" – каркал харлоков пернатый любимец, и я просыпался с колотящимся сердцем и больной головой.   
Я знал, что весь флот Федерации будет ждать "Аркадию" в Солнечной системе. Может, Харлок, наконец, нарвется, и мне не придется делать выбор?

Едва "Аркадия" вышла из прыжка у границ Солнечной системы, как завыла тревога.   
Весь флот Федерации был здесь – дисплей передо мной кишел сигнатурами кораблей, но, что еще хуже, проекция импланта кишела ими же. И сбоку висела надпись "Система Калейдоскоп". Я не знал, что это такое. Никогда не слышал.   
– Они нас поймали, – со смешком сказал Яттаран. – Капитан, что делать?  
– Полный вперед, – сказал Харлок, садясь в свое кресло.  
– С тыла еще заходят.   
Харлок усмехнулся.  
И тут флот начал стрелять. Экраны залило синее пламя, но не так, как бывает, когда лучи бьют прямо в защитное поле. Она стреляли куда-то рядом, но там ничего не было, и лучи беспрепятственно проходили дальше, находя жертву в тесных рядах кораблей с другой стороны.  
– Идея сработала, – сказала Кей, возникнув рядом со мной. – Они купились на голограмму.  
Харлок снова усмехнулся.  
Кей вытолкнула меня из-за пульта и указала встать рядом с капитаном. Я отошел. Правый глаз жгло – имплант не справлялся с потоком данных. Я сузил канал.   
"Аркадия" прыгнула к Сатурну. Она была одна, а численность флота я никак не мог определить. Я видел, как выходят из точно рассчитанного межпланетного прыжка все новые и новые крейсера, перегораживая нам путь. Я увидел сигнатуру флагмана, а потом и сам "Океанус". Адмирал Логан был там, он командовал охотой на "Аркадию".  
– Капитан, – проговорил я. – Дайте мне канал связи с "Океанусом"  
Харлок ни о чем не спросил, он лишь кивнул Ла Миме, и перед нами распахнулся экран связи с флагманом. Эзра Логан сидел на возвышении в своем кресле, прямой и собранный.  
– Адмирал, сэр... – начал я.  
Уже одно то, что я выхожу на связь с ним из рубки "Аркадии", о многом говорило.  
– Пожалуйста, остановите операцию! Начните переговоры!  
– Вот как? – его голос был холоден и сух. – Ты разочаровал меня, Терренс.   
Он поднял руку, и связь прервалась.   
– Вы знали? – глупо спросил я Харлока.  
– Нетрудно было догадаться, – ответила вместо него Ла Миме.   
– Полный вперед, – повторил Харлок. – Курс – Земля.   
"Аркадия" снова прыгнула. 

"Аркадия" падала к орбите земли перпендикулярно плоскости эклиптики. Упала – и проскользнула за Луной.   
Харлок сидел в своем кресле, уткнувшись в высокий ворот своего плаща, и смотрел на Землю – огромный шар, плывущий по обзорному экрану.  
Я перевел взгляд на свой дисплей – там творилась какая-то чертовщина. Визуальная картинка не совпадала с данными радаров.  
Мы приближались. В какой-то момент голубой шар с белыми завитками облаков исчез. Ла Миме ахнула.   
Вместо прекрасной голубой планеты над нами висел багровый шар, налитый темным огнем.  
– Что это? – спросил я.  
– Темная материя, – ответил Харлок. – Доэксприментировались лет двести назад. Снаружи видна только голографическая иллюзия.   
Знает ли Логан? Или он, как и я, был в плену иллюзии, созданной Гайей?  
Скоро я получу ответ на этот вопрос.   
Завыла тревога. Дисплей передо мной снова кишел сигнатурами крейсеров и линкоров Федерации. Только теперь они отрезали нам отход от Земли.  
– Что это? – спросил Яттаран.  
На обзорном экране всплывала огромная игла с параболической чашей отражателя и раскаленной клубящейся каплей в фокусе зеркала. Имплант сообщил, что это и есть "Калейдоскоп".   
Харлок в мгновение ока оказался у штурвала и рванул его. "Аркадия" резко сменила курс – гравикомпенсаторы не успели за движением, и всех, кто не был готов к этому, повело на сторону. "Аркадия" спряталась за Луну, и вовремя – "Калейдоскоп" плюнул широким лучом, и у Луны стесало край.  
– Темная материя!– воскликнула Ла Миме в ужасе. Она вскочила со своего места и повернулась к капитану.   
Харлок переложил штурвал, и мы снова выплыли из-за Луны.   
Гигантская игла разворачивалась, примерялась.  
– Они целятся в Землю! – Ла Миме снова села в кресло, ее руки запорхали по клавишам.   
Я не успел осознать, что это означает. И не успел понять, что делает Харлок.   
Мне показалось, что с меня срывают кожу. Я ничего не видел. Кажется, я закричал. 

Я очнулся и увидел перед глазами сапоги. Обычные форменные сапоги. Потом кто-то ухватил меня за руку и помог подняться. Голова кружилась. Рубка выглядела так, как будто в ней взорвалась граната – кресла свернуты с мест. Пульт со стороны Ла Миме обгорел, пластик покрытия покоробился и местами торчал клочьями. Устояло только кресло Харлока. Харлок стоял перед ним, за спинкой стояла Ла Миме. Не меньше взвода десантников держали их на прицеле – как и зажатых в углу Кей и Яттарана.   
Внезапно солдаты расступились, и в рубку вплыл адмирал Логан на своей гравиплатформе. Он остановился напротив Харлока. Я чуть не крикнул: "Осторожно" – Харлок был при гравишпаге и пистолете, да и у Ла Миме могло что-то оказаться, но офицер, стоявший рядом, остановил меня. Адмирал посмотрел на Харлока и объявил:  
– Государственный преступник, именуемый Харлоком! Вы арестованы по обвинению в терроризме и попытке уничтожения существующего строя, а также проникновения в запретную зону.   
Харлок усмехнулся.   
– А вы транслировали бой на всю обитаемую Галактику?  
– Да, – сказал адмирал. – Гайя карает преступников по заслугам.   
Я стоял, словно оглушенный – впрочем, я действительно был оглушен и запоздало соображал, что же это было. Не бортовой залп, даже не главный калибр "Океануса"... ЧТО?   
– Терренс, – раздался голос рядом.   
Логан подъехал мне – теперь он не стоял, а сидел в своем кресле. Он улыбнулся – обычной скупой улыбкой.  
– Хорошая работа, Терренс, – сказал он.   
– Но вы сказали...  
– Что я разочарован? А что я мог сказать в присутствии Харлока и его отребья?  
Логан протянул мне жетон.  
– Передаю тебе, Терренс Дрейк, временное командование "Аркадией".   
Он ушел, пленных увели, солдаты покинули рубку.   
Я остался один.

Когда в голове перестало звенеть, я спустился в машинный зал. Там было тихо. Главный компьютер работал, что-то обсчитывал. Я подошел к пульту, запросил отчет о последнем бое. Я ждал, что компьютер выведет схему на экран, но внезапно над пультом развернулась голографическая проекция – видеореконструкция с наложенными траекториями.  
Вот "Калейдоскоп" стреляет... сносит горбушку Луны. Перемещается, плавно наводится... на Землю?! И "Аркадия" отчаянным рывком подставляется под луч, горят включенные на полную мощность щиты, корабль разворачивает боком в облаке темной пыли, потом к нему подплывает огромный док и поглощает широко раскрытым зевом ангара.   
– Что это было? – вслух повторил я. – Ведь не лучевые пушки?  
Ответ гудит, как колокол: "Темная материя".   
– Кто здесь?   
Никого.  
Даже грифа нет, где-то спрятался, если выжил после такого.  
Значит, Логан стрелял из излучателя Темной материи по Земле, зная, что Харлок этого не допустит. Зная, что Харлок скорее подставит под удар "Аркадию" и погибнет, чем позволит нанести вред Земле. Я верил Эзре Логану, верил в его честь...  
Земля в проекции вдруг начала расти, заполняя весь объем. Потоки темно-багрового цвета, водовороты, арки выбросов вырожденной материи, не преодолевшие гравитации. Этот объект крупнее Земли, Земля внутри него, как в коконе.   
– Где детонатор?  
Вместо ответа, гудящего колоколом, на голограмме появились линии – траектория уперлась в заброшенную орбитальную станцию, мертвый бублик.  
Меня никто не остановил. Я вывел из ангара "Аркадии" шаттл – нездешний, вдвое меньше стандартного военного, и вывел его на траекторию, которую рассчитал главный компьютер. Шлюз станции был раскрыт. Внутри все – как будто бежали в спешке, бросая оборудование и записи. Вот и центральная лаборатория. В центре – установка, ничего особенного, подача модулированного сигнала на излучатель. А вместо излучателя – штука из металла и сверхпрочного стекла. Детонатор. Размером он был ладони в две, не больше. Но тяжелый, как будто свинцовый или налитый ртутью.   
Я спрятал его в контейнер и вернулся на шаттл.  
Именно тогда я сделал выбор, который осознал много позже. Пока же я всего лишь не хотел смерти человеку, который не оставил Землю и был готов защищать ее ценой жизни. Не просто был готов, поправил я себя. Он на моих глазах это сделал. 

Команду "Аркадии" загнали в трюмы и заперли, отгородив силовыми барьерами от проходов, по которым расхаживали двое охранников. Я уже переоделся в форму Федерации, и был для охранников еще одним офицером, пришедшим посмотреть на знаменитых пиратов. А вот для экипажа... "Предатель!" – читалось во взгляде Кей. "А, похрен", – в прищуре Яттарана. Госпожа Масу только укоризненно покачала головой.  
Я остановился посередине и отключил силовой барьер. Кей быстрее всех оправилась от удивления и взмахнула рукой – сигнал к атаке. Охрану смели в одно мгновение. Я бросил Кей ее жетон и пошел дальше, к камере Харлока. Ла Миме поспешила за мной.  
Харлока заковали на совесть – ноги к вбитым в пол скобам, руки – к скобам над головой. Этакой мстительности я от Логана не ожидал. Выстрелами я перебил цепи, и Харлок сполз по стене. Похоже, он был не в полном сознании. Ла Миме обняла его за плечи и принялась растирать руки, а я стоял столбом и не знал, что делать. Наконец Харлок со стоном сел ровнее и посмотрел на меня из-под встрепанных волос.   
– Капитан, – сказал я. – Я нашел детонатор. Главный компьютер...  
Он неожиданно улыбнулся.  
– Тотиро... подсказал тебе? – проговорил Харлок хриплым шепотом.  
– Тотиро?  
– Раз уж до этого дошло, открою тебе последнюю тайну "Аркадии". – Он встал. – Душа Оямы Тотиро живет в корабле, который он создал. Он записал себя в главный компьютер.  
Я вспомнил брошенный штурвал, повернувшийся сам по себе. Верность, которая превыше смерти. 

Ветры космоса – мои  
Вечные скитания.  
Мой корабль летит в небесах  
И моя душа – вместе с ним.  
Друг мой, знаю я, что будущего нет  
Но буду сражаться даже один  
Жизнью клянусь своей...

Запел сигнал "Все по местам".   
– "Калейдоскоп" находится у орбиты Юпитера, капитан, – доложила Ла Миме. – Заряжается от него. Уже больше половины заряда. По нам они стреляли в десять процентов мощности.  
– Как ты определила? – спросил я.  
Ла Миме улыбнулась, и меня продрало холодом по спине – такой страшной была эта улыбка.  
– Я знаю. Иллюмидяне не сами покорили Темную материю. Это сделали мы, аозаола. Нифлунгами зовут нас люди. Мы отдали им тайну, чтобы они оставили нам жизнь, – и мы погибли. Я знаю, Терренс.  
– Курс на Землю, – скомандовал Харлок. – Активировать щиты. Мы должны успеть раньше, чем "Калейдоскоп" будет готов.  
– А с ним что делать? Мы не успеем... – сказал я.  
– Детонатор, – напомнил Харлок. – Он воздействует на всю Темную материю в радиусе системы.  
"Аркадия" вошла в облака пламени и дыма.

..."Аркадия" поднималась. Кей плакала, Яттаран пару раз попробовал довернуть штурвал – и не смог. Место Харлока было пусто, на спинке кресла сидел нахохлившийся гриф.  
Едва мы вышли на высокую орбиту, как ожил мой имплантат. Мы были в зоне поражения "Калейдоскопа". Если Харлок не успеет активировать детонатор, мы сгинем в вихре Темной материи вместе с Землей и Луной.  
Внезапно Земля вспыхнула – не багровым светом Темной материи, а ярким золотом. Уродливая оболочка распалась, исчезла. И словно в ответ вдали вспыхнула звезда и угасла. Яттаран дернул штурвал, и тот поддался. "Аркадия" снова стала управляемой.

Мы спустились по приводному маяку капсулы. Под голубым небом от горизонта до горизонта расстилались пустоши. Я ждал сумрачных пейзажей мертвой Токарги, но все было не так печально. Капсула стояла раскрытой, со спущенным трапом. Харлок лежал метрах в десяти от нее, словно кого-то закрывал собой. Я присел рядом и перевернул его на спину. Там, где он лежал, оказалась гривка коротенькой травки, несколько листочков покрупнее и белый цветок. Один-единственный. Кей снова заплакала, молча, только слезы катились у нее по щекам.  
Детонатор нужно было привести в действие на поверхности, под слоем Темной материи. Но ни один человек не выжил бы в эпицентре замещения. Вместо темной материи – чистый свет. Непреносимый.

Вот последняя тайна "Аркадии" – мы никогда не сдаемся.

Тьма космоса – моя,  
Поле битвы без конца.  
Череп и кости на моем флаге -  
Под этим знаком я умру.  
Друг мой, даже если Земля лишится будущего...  
Ты любил ее.  
Я не оставлю ее никогда.

*******

...Перечитал свои записки. Пафосно, но что делать? Клятвы не приносят обыденными словами, для них есть высокий стиль. А вместе с высоким стилем в жизнь входит и пафос. Впрочем, вместе с ним немало и комического – например, недавно кот доктора Сато залез на камбуз и спёр у госпожи Масу половину вареной курицы. Прямо из кастрюли. Можете себе представить, что сказала Масу-сан Сато-сэнсэю? Яттаран признался, что не знал половины этих слов.  
Сейчас он клеит очередную модель. На борту обычный бардак, видимого противника не обнаружено. Ла Миме пьет вино в моей каюте, а я валяюсь на койке и перечитываю свои записки.  
"Аркадия" идет на рандеву с "Королевой Эмеральдас". 


End file.
